L'Après
by Sleepykid
Summary: "Tu connais l'histoire de ce monde. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 10 ans.. Le commandant Livaï était et est toujours l'homme le plus puissant de notre monde.. lui et Eren ont donnés leur vie pour notre survie..pour celle de l'humanité."


**Et bien tout d'abord hello. J'ai décidé de publier ici mon premier OS sur Shingeki No Kyojin, porté sur le couple Livaï/Eren. Du moins avec un léger sous-entendu. Disons que cette histoire sort tout droit d'un rêve que j'ai fais sur la fin du manga. Je ne sais pas si je fais bien de le poster, si ça vaut le coup mais bon, j'ai rien à perdre alors j'espère que tout ceci vous plaira !**

**J'espère aussi qu'il n'y aura pas trop de problèmes avec la mise en page du texte.. **

**J'ai écris l'histoire à l'aide de musiques spécifiques. Je me permets de vous conseiller d'écouter celles-ci dans l'ordre ci-dessous : Levi's theme piano ; Attack on titans counter attack OST ; DOA de Hiroyuki Sawano ; Shingeki no kyojin OST Vogel im Käfig ( piano ).**

**Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama**

**Rainting : T ?**

"La vie nous a tant appris.

Jamais je n'avais pu recevoir autant de savoir en si peu de temps, et jamais plus je n'en recevrai comme tel. L'espoir auquel on s'est tant accroché, cette force, cette rage de vivre qui nous a consumée jusqu'au bout nous a permit d'être là, aujourd'hui. Cet aujourd'hui existe uniquement grâce à tout ces hommes et femmes qui ont donnés ce qu'ils avaient de plus précieux en ce monde pour le rendre meilleur.

Aujourd'hui on vit, à moitié."

**...**

-_Maman ! Maman regarde ce que papa m'a donné !_

La jeune femme décrocha lentement son regard du ciel et le fixa dans les yeux brillants de son fils. Il était là, à ses pieds, pas plus haut que sa taille, et lui tendait du bout de ses petits bras un tas de feuilles légèrement froissées et jaunies par le temps. Un immense sourire ornait le doux visage du bambin, ses iris d'un bleu profond laissait voir à quel point il était persuadé que sa découverte était phénoménale. La jeune femme le considéra un instant, silencieuse, impassible, avant de finalement s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Elle le fixa encore un instant avant de baisser les yeux et saisir du bout des doigts les feuilles de papier que son enfant lui tendait.

_-Maman, papa a retrouvé ces dessins dans la cave ! Il dit que ce sont les tiens et que je devais te les donner !_

Elle resta un moment là, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les mots de son fils, plus attirée par les feuilles que n'importe quoi d'autre. Pourquoi lui avait-il donc passé ces fichus papiers ? Si ils étaient dans la cave c'était pour une bonne raison. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire face à ces dessins. A ces souvenirs. « _Armin.._ » un souffle faible s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle reposa ses yeux sur le petit brun en face d'elle. Il l'avait fait exprès. Son ami d'enfance voulait lui faire renouer avec le passé. « _N'oublie pas._ ». Combien de fois avait-elle rejeté toute cette douleur qui envahissait son cœur, dans l'espoir de ne plus la ressentir ?

_-Viens avec moi._

La jeune femme se redressa et saisit la main de son petit garçon. Un sourire indescriptible prit place sur le visage de celui-ci et laissa perplexe sa jeune mère le temps d'une seconde. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tout là, autour de la petite table de la terrasse, les dessins étalés sur le bois abîmé du meuble. Un silence tenait dans l'air depuis quelques minutes déjà, alors que deux paires d'yeux scrutaient en détails chaque morceaux de papiers présentés. Finalement, le petit homme pointa un premier dessin du doigt.

_-Maman, c'est qui ce monsieur ?_

_-C'est ton papa mon ange.._

_-Mais papa c'est Armin.._

_-Je te l'ai déjà dis. Armin n'est pas ton papa.. Ton vrai papa est partis très haut dans le ciel. Il ne reviendra pas._

L'enfant se renfrogna. Sa mère pouvait être dure dans ses paroles mais il était conscient que c'est ce qu'elle avait pu traverser dans toute sa jeune vie qui l'avait rendue ainsi. Il était jeune, mais déjà bien intelligent.

_-Oooh ! _Lâcha-t-il dans un cri d'émerveillement, qui sont tout ces gens maman ?!

_-Et bien, tu ne les reconnais pas ? Ici, il y a Sasha et Conny, tu sais, ils habitent dans le nord. Ici, tu as Jean, puis Marco, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt, Christa et Ymir et enfin.._ Son doigt se stoppa dans sa lancée. Son visage se figea et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour laisser un léger souffle s'y échapper.

-_Maman, c'est qui lui ?_ Fit le petit avec une petite moue perplexe.

_-C'est ton oncle. Eren._ Finie-t-elle par souffler, faiblement.

_-Ils ont tous trop la classe maman !_

_-C'était ma promotion, durant mes trois ans d'entraînement pour devenir soldat. C'étaient mes amis.._

L'enfant ne dit rien face à la faiblesse de la voix de sa mère. Il en avait l'habitude, il ne cherchait même plus à essayer de réconforter sa génitrice sans savoir pourquoi elle était toujours si malheureuse. Il continua donc son inspection des dessins, s'extasiant devant chacun d'entre eux. De la 104eme Brigade d'entraînement à la défunte escouade Livaï, toute son histoire était ici gravée à jamais sur de simples petits bouts de papiers. A jamais ces sourires étaient figés. Il finit par bloquer son petit index sur l'un d'eux, le regard brillant.

_-Tonton Eren et.. C'est qui cet homme ?_

_-Le Caporal Livaï._

_-Commandant Livaï Ackerman._ Corrigea soudainement une voix venue de derrière.

Les deux observateurs se tournèrent d'un geste commun vers le nouvel intervenants et le petit lui montra toutes ses dents dans un éclatant sourire en le reconnaissant.

_-Papa Armin !_

_-Armin.._ soupira à nouveau la mère.

_-Tu lui as finalement montré.._

Il s'approcha d'eux et s'installa à son tour, regardant avec nostalgie tout les traits de visage ancrés sur ces feuilles. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu m'avais laissé le choix ». Elle soupira une énième fois et finit par poser deux doigts sur sa tempe, et fermer les yeux. Se souvenir était si douloureux..

_-Dis Armin, ils sont où tonton Eren et le commandant ?_

_-Ils sont.._

_-Ils sont morts._

Le blond soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Elle n'avait jamais été dotée de tact, et malheureusement ce n'était pas son mal-être d'aujourd'hui qui l'aidait à s'améliorer. Il posa alors sa main sur la petite tête à ses côtés et lui offrit un doux sourire devant le visage soudainement attristé du petit.

_-Tu connais l'histoire de ce monde. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 10 ans.. Le commandant Livaï était et est toujours l'homme le plus puissant de notre monde.. lui et Eren ont donnés leur vie pour notre survie..pour celle de l'humanité._

Un silence prit place et doucement le vent souffla, balayant sur son passage les feuilles qui se mirent à trembler sous son assaut. Armin risqua un regard vers son amie « _Mik__asa_.. », mais déjà elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle se souvenait, elle se souvenait du jour où elle avait encore une fois tout perdu.

**...**

_-Caporal ! Les Titans sont de plus en plus nombreux, à ce rythme on ne tiendra jamais et il nous sera impossible de rejoindre le mur Rose !_

Si près du but. Ils étaient si près du but. Ils avaient la liberté qui leur tendait la main avec générosité, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout tourne au désastre encore une fois ? Des sacrifices ils y en avaient eu, et il y en aura encore beaucoup, mais c'était le rôle du soldat non ? Se sacrifier au nom de la Liberté tant recherchée. Elle aurait du se préparer à tout, à tout sauf à ça.

_-Ackerman ! Bordel t'écoutes ou quoi ? C'est pas le moment de planer !_

La voix rauque du Caporal Livaï la sortie de ses pensées, lui faisant pivoter la tête vers le petit groupe qui était à ses côtés, autour d'un petit feu de camps. Tout les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Pourquoi donc la regardaient-ils ainsi ?

_-T'as entendus ? Cette manœuvre sera sûrement la plus importante que vous aillez pu vivre, il faut y être à 100% putain. Avec Eren dans cet état on est en grand désavantage, il va falloir être très prudent et limiter le plus la casse._ Grinça la voix du son supérieur hiérarchique.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le corps de son frère de cœur. Eren. Il venait de se transformer en Titan plus tôt dans la journée et maintenant il était encore plus faible qu'un oisillon. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé après six bonnes heures et s'était réellement désavantageux pour leur petit groupe. Là, plus loin, droit devant eux, une horde de Titans s'approchaient toujours à vue d'œil. Ils était plus d'une trentaine, jamais ils ne pourraient espérer les vaincre à eux seuls, surtout sans pouvoir compter sur l'environnement pour utiliser la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Ils était foutus, ils le savaient tous, et pourtant, ils y fonçaient tout de même. Ça passe ou ça casse hein ? Il y avait toutes la chance du monde pour qu'ils y laissent les trois quarts de leur petit groupe. Ils n'étaient que sept après tout. Que sept contre trente Titans.

_-On est foutus.._ Lâcha soudainement Conny, la tête entre les mains.

_-La ferme ! Arrête de nous porter malheur et ressaisis toi mec !_ Renchérit immédiatement Jean, assit à ses côtés.

Les autres membres du groupe, composé du Caporal Livaï, d'Hanji, Jean, Sasha, Conny, Christa, Eren -out- et elle même, se mirent à répondre bruyamment aux paroles des deux plus jeunes garçons. Ils n'avaient aucunes chances, ils le savaient.

-_Silence. J'arrive pas à réfléchir avec vos jérémiades. Cessez de vous comporter comme des gosses et soyez des hommes au moins une fois dans votre foutue vie._ Grogna Livaï en se redressant. _Des sacrifices ils y en toujours eus et il y en aura toujours hein.. ?_

Il soupira et enjamba le tronc sur lequel il était assit pour s'avancer vers sa monture. Il toisa son escouade un instant avant de tiquer.

_-Aller. On y va. On a pas d'autre choix. On doit passer par ces foutus Titans si on veut atteindre le mur juste en face. Derrière se trouve le District de Shiganshina. Notre but est à porté de main. On y touche presque._ Fit-il, le regard droit devant lui, sous les yeux empreints de loyauté et d'admiration de ses jeunes soldats. _Prenez vos chevaux et montrez moi que je n'ai pas fais le plus mauvais choix de ma vie en vous assignant à mon escouade._

Tout les soldats alors présent l'observèrent un moment avant de crier leur volonté et se lever pour rejoindre leurs chevaux.

**...**

Les voici ainsi partis. Eren était sur le dos de la monture de Mikasa, qui était bien décidée à veiller sur lui jusqu'à sa mort. Le groupe s'élança dans le jour levant, sur le groupe de montres qui s'approchaient encore et toujours d'eux.

Lorsque la première vague de Titans fut décimée, le danger se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il devait les sauver, tous.

-_Ackerman !_

La dénommée tourna le regard vers le Caporal, prête à recevoir ses ordres.

_-Je te confie la survie de mes hommes. Je compte sur toi pour les mener derrière le mur. Une fois arrivés, foncés chez Jäger et trouvez la solution. Je me charge d'occuper les Titans._

Les mots prononcés par le jeune Caporal la figea instantanément. Pourquoi tout ceci sonnait comme un adieu ? Comme une légation de tout ses pouvoirs à la jeune femme, sûrement la plus forte de ce monde. Ainsi, il comptait faire l'appât et savait qu'il n'avait aucunes chances de s'en sortir ? « _Les sacrifices hein ?_ »

_-Entendu Caporal._

C'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi. Elle le savait. Il la considéra un instant avant de lâcher un sourire sarcastique et quitter la formation sur son destrier.

-_Caporal ! Caporal ! Où allez vous ?!_ S'écria Conny, voyant le dos de son supérieur s'éloigner sur le côté.

Il ne reçu pour réponse que le regard déterminé d'Hanji qui lui coupait son champ de vision.

-_Vous avez entendu le Caporal ? Foncez droit devant sans vous arrêtez ! Il nous couvre !_

Ils savaient tous, à ce moment, que le Caporal n'était plus. Même le meilleur des soldats ne pouvait rien face à une horde de Titans affamés. Il était condamné. Ils'était sacrifié à son tour. Une vie contre six.

**...**

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur ses fines lèvres. Ses hommes, Petra, Auruo, Erd, Gunter, ils allaient bientôt leur faire honneur et les rejoindre. Il se sentait plus libre que jamais. Il défendrait son escouades, au prix de sa misérable vie.

Le soldat s'élança vers le plus grand nombre de Titans et ne perdit pas de temps pour sauter de sa monture et s'accrocher au premier corps devant lui. La rage dans les yeux, il trancha le premier monstre, avant d'enchaîner avec les autres autour. Il fit en sorte de tous les diriger dans une même direction. De tous les diriger vers lui. Il avait un coup d'épée fatal, une rapidité sans égal, une agilité plus féline qu'un chat de gouttière, il était un dieu du combat, et pourtant, il n'en ressortira pas. Il profita de l'attention des monstres dirigée sur lui pour en lacérer plusieurs. Il ne pouvait pas tous les tuer d'un coup, il était obligé de les paralyser le temps qu'il s'occupe de chaque nuque.

**...**

Plus loin les cavaliers avaient enfin dépassé les derniers Titans, éliminant les plus proches et les plus dangereux. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à continuer à galoper droit devant. Ils observaient avec regret leur supérieur se battre au loin, réduisant le nombre d'insectes de minutes en minutes.. Mais le nombre de ces monstres semblait augmenter de plus en plus au lieu de se réduire. Comme si tout les Titans aux alentours venaient se jeter sur le même et seul futur repas.

Eren, derrière Mikasa, commença doucement à émerger. Il ne savait même pas où il était, pourquoi il entendait les sanglots de ses compagnons à ses côtés, ses compagnons qui fonçaient droit sur le mur Rose. Il compta rapidement le nombre de cavaliers et sa gorge se noua en constatant qu'il manquait un membre. Un élément indispensable.

-_Mikasa.._ fit-il d'une voix encore faible._ Où est le Caporal ?_

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de continuer sa course. Le brun, insatisfait de sa réaction, tourna alors la tête dans tout les sens avant de voir bien plus loin, un rassemblement de Titans.

-_Qu'est ce que font tout ces Titans ? On dirait qu'ils sont tous concentrés sur quelque chose._

Encore une fois personne ne répondit à sa question silencieuse. Il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il se passait là-bas, mais il refusait d'y croire. Il refusait de voir cette horrible vérité droit dans les yeux.

-_Caporal.. Le Caporal.. où est le Caporal.. ?_ Gémit-il en bougeant un peu trop sur le dos du cheval. _Le..Livaï ! Où est Livaï bordel de merde ?!_

_-Eren ! Ça suffit ! Le Caporal est avec les Titans, il sert d'appât pour nous permettre d'atteindre le mur sans pertes._

_-Non.. tu mens.. arrête Mikasa.. S'il te plaît, ce n'est pas.._

_-Bon sang Eren ressaisis toi et arrête de me déconcentrer._

Un silence mortuaire prit place dans la formation de la petite équipe. Ils savaient que c'était presque finit. Livaï tenait brillamment le coup face à toutes ces attaques mortelles des mangeurs d'hommes, mais il ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps.

**...**

Au loin, le Caporal vit alors que le groupe était enfin au pied du mur, même si il laissait les Titans retourner vers eux, ils ne les atteindront jamais pour pouvoirs les tuer. Il pouvait donc en finir. Il n'avait plus rien à faire. Son rôle était désormais terminé. Il récupéra son arme dans l'œil d'un des Titans, debout, perché sur sa tête, et toisa de sa puissante hauteur, les monstres qui lui présentaient leurs dents.

_-Vous avez perdus, bande de charognards._

Il finit d'en achever quelques uns et alors qu'il s'approchait d'un énième pour lui couper la nuque, sa jambe gauche fut saisie par une main parmi tant d'autre. Il lâcha une plainte de surprise et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise sur sa jambe. Il pouvait encore s'enfuir lui aussi, mais il serait vite rattrapé par les Titans qu'il n'avait pas tué. Alors à quoi bon ? Il n'en ressortirait pas vivant, il le savait depuis le début. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers son groupe, et pu entendre, de là où il était, un hurlement déchirant l'air. Un cri empreint d'une douleur immense, une plainte affreusement déchirante et emplit d'une tristesse inimitable. Ce cri, il savait déjà de qui il venait.

Un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais autant sourit en si peu de temps. Mais il était heureux, il était content d'enfin payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour avoir mené tant de ses amis à la mort sans jamais avoir montré le moindre remords en son extérieur. Il ferma les yeux et laissa la main titanesque balayer l'air avec son corps. Il planta une dernière fois son arme dans la main de son assaillant et rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer droit dans les siens. Une victoire. Ils avaient eu une victoire de plus sur ces saloperies. Il avait finalement servit à quelque chose. Il était pleinement satisfait. Il pourrait partir.

_-J'espère que t'es prêt mon joli, parce que j'vais faire de ta misérable existence un enfer. Tu vas avoir du mal à digérer._ Cracha-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Il s'apprêta à entrer en contact avec le gouffre immense qui servait de bouche au Titan, lorsqu'il vit que toute l'attention des autres monstres était portée derrière lui. Il tourna alors les yeux et fut prit d'une violente envie de vomir. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ce foutu gamin vienne lui aussi ? Ils allaient tout les deux mourir, il avait échoué à sa mission. Limiter les pertes. Bordel.

_-Eren ! Putain mais t'es complètement malade !_ Hurla-t-il malgré lui en mettant un coup de pied incroyablement violent dans le visage de celui qui s'apprêtait déjà à le manger.

Il se libéra de sa poigne et fut vite reprit dans la main brûlante du Titan aux yeux de jade.

Non, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Son corps se détendit et il relâcha toute pression, en comprenant que finalement, il ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleure mort. Il l'avait eu avec lui jusqu'à sa fin. Il était comblé, au plus au point.

Ils restèrent se fixer droit dans les yeux, se laissant littéralement dévorer par tout les Titans autour d'eux. Mais ils s'en foutaient. Ils étaient tout les deux. Jusqu'au bout. Ils étaient Eren et Livaï. Le simple soldat et le minable Caporal. A eux deux..ils avaient sauvés cette mission. A eux deux, ils avaient menés à la découverte de la Vérité sur l'histoire de ce monde.

**...**

Au loin, près du mur Rose, on pu entendre les cris dévastés des derniers soldats de l'escouade du talentueux Caporal Livaï Ackerman, puis tout redevint silence, comme ça l'avait toujours été.

Ensemble, ils ont rendus leurs derniers souffles, se faisant engloutir dans la marée de corps flasques qui les entouraient.

**...**

**FIN**


End file.
